Gotham Knights
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Five Alchemist have committed the forbidden taboo. Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot, Edward Nygma, Ivy Pepper, and Johnathan Crane have paid the toll to bring back the ones they love but failed. Instead of being convicted, Amanda Waller places them in a special organization called Gotham Knights. Their mission is to stop Hugo Stange from building an army of Homunculi.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham Knights

(A Gotham Fanfiction- Inspired By Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)

Chapter 1: The Five Alchemists (Bruce's Narrative)

Water: 35 l, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 l, Lime: 1.5 kg, Phosphorus: 800 g, Salt: 250 g, Saltpeter 100 g, Sulfur: 80g, Fluorine 7.5 g, Iron 5 g, Silicon 3 g. The constructional formula, and finally some soul data. I cut my finger to put a drop full of blood onto the ingredients of the two containers. I know this is against the law but I have to do this. I want my parents back!

I place my hands on the circle and activated it. A blue light shine from the lines and symbols I've created. Until all of a sudden shadows emit from the circle and a gigantic eye opened up. Everything felt wrong. Was there a mistake I've done?

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I'm going to bring you back mother. Your death was my fault. I should have thought about your safety first. I'm going to fix my mistakes. I will give you new life. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me again.

As I gather all the ingredients I need. I draw the construction formula and added a drop full of my blood into the ingredients. I've broken so many laws but this is the one crime I have never done. At this point, I don't care. I want to see my mother's smile again. I want to hear her sing to me once more.

I said to myself, "Come back to me, mother. Hold me in your arms again." I place both of my hands on the circle and activated it. As blue sparks emitted from the circle suddenly the shadows of hands came out of it, and a huge eye appeared in the middle. "Wha-what's happening?!"

... (Edward's Narrative)

I'm sorry, Kristen! I'm so sorry! I promise I will make it right! It was an accident I swear! I've never wanted to kill you! I just wanted you to understand!

I quickly gather the ingredients for the taboo I'm about to perform. It's the most ultimate crime I will ever commit but I have to. For Kristen's sake. I love so much I didn't to kill her! I wanted her to understand that I kill Dougherty to protect her! I wanted him to stop abusing her! Can't you see that Kristen? I killed him for you!

I made everything was correctly set up and finally draw the construction formula and added my own soul data which is a drop full of my own blood. I have to make this right. It has to work. Failure is not an option! I will bring you back Kristen!

I place my hands on the circle and activated it. Blue sparks were flying up in the air wildly. When a smile of hope formed on my face it dropped real quickly when shadows of hands crawled out of the circle. Something's not right. I followed the instructions to the teeth what have I done wrong?!

When a huge eye appeared right in the center of the circle I knew I've made a big mistake. "No, Kristen!"

... (Ivy's Narrative)

Why did you have to leave me alone like this mother? Why did you have to go and kill yourself? Was I not enough to live for? You can't just leave me in the dark like this! I will bring you back mother! We can do better this time! I know we can!

I gather whatever ingredients I needed to commit this forbidden taboo. Once everything was mixed together I draw the construction formula circle. To make it complete I have to add a drop of my own blood into the ingredients. I then got on my knees to place my hands on the circle to activate it. Blue light shine from the circle as electricity danced around it.

At first, I believe this was going to work. Until shadow hands emerge from the circle and a huge eye appeared in the center. "What have I done?!" I said.

... (Johnathan's Narrative)

Father, why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to die?! You injected your toxic fear serum into my veins and everything I see is my worst nightmare. I want this to stop and you're the only person who cares enough to help me. You protected me all your life. You tried so hard to get us by since the death of mother. Well, I need you now more than ever dad. I need you here with me now!

I followed the instructions in my father's notebooks about the forbidden taboo. I got all the ingredients I need to bring him back to life. Once I mixed them together I draw the construction formula circle. The last thing it needed was soul data. In other words a drop of my blood.

Once I added my blood to the ingredients I got on my knees and place my hands on the circle to activate it. Blue sparks began to light up from the circle. Then all of the sudden hands that were made of shadows emerge from the circle. Fear rise up within me as a huge eye appeared in the center. "What is this?!" I shouted, "I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BRING YOU BACK!"

... (Bruce's Narrative)

I open my eyes to find myself in a realm of light, but I'm not alone. Four other people were here. Two of them I recognize which was Oswald Cobblepot and Ivy Pepper. I don't know who the other two guys are. Behind each of us is a huge double stone doors with weird symbols on them.

Wait a second, there aren't just five of us here. There's a sixth person but it doesn't exactly have a form. It's sitting right in the middle of us all in a circle, and it has a huge door of its own. "Who are you?" asked Oswald.

"Why I'm so glad you ask Alchemist." said the inhuman being with a wide grin. It's voice sounded male and female. Then it again it sounded like a bunch of voices, "I'm called by many names. I'm the world, I'm the universe, I'm God, I'm truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also you. I'm all five of you."

All of a sudden the doors behind us opened and the same huge eye appeared in the darkness. The person who is everything said, "You have all dared to knock on the door. Now the door has opened."

Everyone panicked as we tried to run away from the shadow hands that reached out for us. We couldn't get away, though. The shadow hands grabbed us all and pulled us in. "Quiet children," said the inhuman being, "This is what you all wanted isn't it? I will show you the truth."

We were pulled into the darkness. But inside the light of truth began to pour into all of ours heads at once. My screams filled the air as the pain was brought upon me. In the light, I saw two familiar figures. It was mom and dad. I tried to reach out to them but all of a sudden by body began to broke apart. I called out to them, "MOM! DAD! PLEASE HELP ME! MAKE THIS STOP!"

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, I was out of the darkness. I was back in the white realm with all the others. We were all panting and scared out of our mind. Until the inhuman being snap us all out of it when it said, "How was it?"

"The theory of Human Transmutation." said the tall skinny guy with glasses, "It wasn't wrong. It can be done! It's just missing something! Can't you all see? All the answers we need is right here! The truth about Human Transmutation! Please, you got to show us again!"

"He's right!" I said, "I know we can do it! Please, we want our love ones back!"

"I can't do that." said the inhuman being, "I've already showed you all that I can for the tolls you've paid."

"Toll?" said Ivy.

"What toll?" said the teenage boy.

"This." said the inhuman being as suddenly its right arm began to take shape! "Surely you all knew."

All of a sudden my right arm began to break apart and so did my left leg! Oswald's left leg broke into pieces, Ivy's began to cough up blood, the tall man lost his right leg, and the teenage boy lost his left arm!

"It's the law of equivalent exchange." said the inhuman being as it gained everything it took from us, "Right Alchemists?"

Next thing I knew I was back at the mansion inside the secret room. I was screaming in pain while bleeding out of my right arm and left leg. I look at the center of the circle and saw what I've created. I didn't bring back my mother and father. What I've created was a monster and it couldn't even live. It broke apart and died in front of me.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I'VE WANTED! I JUST WANT THEM BACK! I WANT MY PARENTS TO BE ALIVE AGAIN!"

"Master Wayne?!" called down Alfred as he rushes down here, "Bruce! What have you done?!" He said as he rush to my side and pick me up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alfred." I said I choke in my tears, "I've tried to bring them back. I just wanted them back."

I past out in Alfred's arms with the guilt hanging over me. My parents died again, but this time... I killed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gotham Knights

When I woke up I was laying down on a bed of white. When I sat up I was surprised to find myself in a huge room with all the other people who I've met in the realm of that inhuman being. They were bandaged up like I am with missing limbs. Except Ivy, but she's bandaged around the chest. What has she lost?

But how are we all here together now? This place doesn't look like a hospital. We all have an I.V connecting to our arms. No doubt to keep the pain steady. Finally besides me, the guy who's tall and skinny woke up. When he sat up he was just as surprised as I am.

He doesn't have his glasses on so I bet he can't see well. He's trying to look for them now but there's no side table where his glasses could me. He sighed in disappointment and asked me, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Bruce Wayne," I said.

"Bruce Wayne? Wait a minute I saw you there. In the portal of truth."

"Yeah I remember, who are you?"

"I'm Edward Nygma."

"Who were you trying to bring back?"

He grew silent for a moment but he felt it was alright to tell me. He said, "I was trying to bring back my girlfriend. No doubt you were trying to bring back your parents right?"

"...Yeah."

"There was a way. If only we saw more of the truth we could have-,"

His sentence was interrupted by the teenage boy, "Don't be stupid," He sat up as much as he could with the help of his one arm, "After all we've lost you want to try that again?! We've crossed the line with God! You want to risk losing more parts?!"

"For my Kristen yes! You're Johnathan Crane, right? There's no questioning that you wanted to bring back your father!"

Now I remember him, he was on the news about his father killing people with what they feared the most and take something from them. It was some kind of fear gland I believe. I asked, "Why would you want to bring back your father who killed other people?"

"He was the only one I had left!" Johnathan looks down at his sheets as it seems he's crying, "He was the only one that could have fixed me."

"Oh I get it now." said Edward, "You're still hallucinating because of what he did to you huh?"

"What?" I said, "What has he done to him?"

"His father injected a fear serum into Johnathan's system. But he gave him too much which makes him stuck seeing everything he feared the most."

"Oh geez will you guys shut up already?" said Ivy feeling very groggy when she finally woke up, "I was trying to sleep."

"Who are you?" asked Edward.

"That's Ivy Pepper," I said.

"Oh hey, billionaire boy. Couldn't resist too huh?"

"Who were you trying to bring back?"

"My mother if you must know."

"How she died?" asked Edward.

"That's all you need to know. So who the heck are you two?"

"I'm Edward Nygma."

"Johnathan Crane."

"Okay so what is this place?" said Ivy.

"We don't know," I said.

"I wish I had my glasses on." said Edward, "I could probably analyze better to tell us exactly where we are."

"What did God take from you?" asked Johnathan to Ivy.

"Huh?"

"For the toll?"

"Oh... I don't know. All I could remember is that I couldn't breathe and I was coughing up blood."

Finally, the last of us woke up. He had this angry and confusing look on his face. Edward said with concern, "Mr. Penguin?" Oswald looks up at him then he looks at every single one of us. He calms down some as he said, "You're all from the portal of truth. I know you three but who are you, girl?"

"Names Ivy Pepper."

"So who were you guys trying to bring back?"

"My parents," I said.

"My girlfriend," said Edward.

"My mother," said Ivy.

"My father."

Oswald gave us a broken smile as he said, "I was trying to bring my mother back. But it looks like we all failed."

Suddenly the double white doors that lead out of this place opened, and came in was an African American woman wearing business clothes. The two people who came in with her were dressed in black military armor, I can only assume that they're her guards. She smirks at us as she said, "You five Alchemists have committed the forbidden taboo that was never meant to be performed. You all know the sentence for committing that crime right?"

Edward said, "Imprisonment for life."

"Correct, but let's just say you won't be imprisoned for life?"

All of us were surprised by what she said.

"But that's only if you agree to work with me for life."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Oswald.

"We have a program that is set up for people like you. Alchemists who can live their lives with a clean slate, but using their skills to help the people of Gotham. Join us and we'll replace everything you've lost from your body."

"So what have I lost?" asked Ivy, "They lost limbs I don't know what I've lost."

"You've lost your lungs." She said, "We've had to replace them with artificial ones immediately when we've found you."

"So what is this program?" asked Johnathan.

"We thought it was fitting to call you five the Gotham Knights. You all can never interact with others outside of this program. You will each pick a code name for yourselves to be called by. Your living quarters are to stay at the Wayne Manor since people will only grow suspicious why Bruce has disappeared. You need to keep up with appearances."

"Are you going to replace our limbs with automail?" asked Edward.

"Yes but more upgraded. It's a good thing you're all awake because this procedure must be done while you're conscious."

We all looked at each other as Oswald said, "I guess this is better then going to prison."

"Indeed. You four can go to surgery now. We need you all functioning and ready to train to become the Gotham Knights."

"So who are you anyway?" asked Ivy.

"I am Amanda Waller, I am the head of the Gotham Knights program."

Gotham Knights huh? That means I have to pick a code name for myself then to go by. I wonder what name will the others pick?

...

The surgery was one hell of an experience. I think it was worse gaining the limbs back than losing it. We were all trying out our new automail. The upgrade that Ms. Waller was talking about was the artificial skin that we can put on and take off to cover the automail. While Oswald and Edward were both trying it out they were having trouble with their new legs. Although Oswald was having more of a difficult because of his limp leg. Oswald said, "If only God took this leg instead. I've would've been better off from it."

Oswald though is trying to pull through. Edward requested a cane as a handicap for a little bit. The cane was all white, and Edward didn't seem to be appreciative of its color. He said, "Too bad they don't have one that's all green. Say, riddle me this! I soar without wings, I see without eyes, I've traveled the universe to and fro. I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home. Who am I?"

"I'm not in the mood to solve your stupid riddles, Ed." said Oswald, "We've all just went through painful surgery. No one is up for brain teasers."

"I'm your imagination," I answered.

Edward seemed surprised that I answered him and he smiled greatly. He said, "That's correct Bruce. I bet with our imagination we can come up with our code names. I know your code name is already The Penguin, Oswald."

"How clever of you to think so, Ed." said Oswald with sarcasm, "So what's yours then? Riddle Man?"

"Actually, I thought of something more creative than that. My code name is The Riddler."

"Sounds neat," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"I guess," said Ivy, "But I think mine's is cooler."

"What's yours then Ivy?" I asked.

"Poison Ivy. While you guys were away I've discovered something that's very awesome. Watch me now."

She clap her hands together and place them on the floor. Then all of a sudden she created a bed full of roses! "No way!" said Edward, "How did you do that without a transmutation circle?!"

"I don't know, but since we all saw the portal of truth. It's like we've gained access to do this without a circle."

"I wonder then?"

Edward places his cane on the ground as he clap his hands and transmute it into a green and black question mark wicked looking cane. "Yes! This is so fascinating!"

Suddenly Johnathan transmuted a part of the floor to create a huge scythe that's fit for his size. He looked at the scythe as he said, "Scarecrow. That's my code name."

They all look at me as Oswald asked, "So what will your name be?"

"I don't know." I said, "At least not yet."

...

They drove us back to my estate so we can all relax for a little while. They're giving us about a week before we start the real training. When Alfred saw me he immediately hugged me and said, "I was so worried for you Master Bruce."

"I'm glad to see you too, Alfred."

When he let go he looked at the other four who came here with me. He said, "Right, I believe this is the rest of the crew."

"They told you about them already? And the program?" I asked.

"Yes because Amanda trusts me to keep an eye out for all you. Along with extra guards that are spread around this place, but I don't think it was necessary. Come along with me you four, I'll show you to your rooms. Master Wayne, you can go ahead and rest in your room if you like."

"Thank you Alfred, but I'm going to be outside for a little bit. Get some fresh air."

"Alright then, Master Wayne."

Once he leads them upstairs I went outside into the garden to take a walk and think about so far since the portal of truth. I look at the fake flesh that has covered my automail. I wonder what was the missing part to the human transmutation? If we just at learn that missing piece, wouldn't we all get back the ones we've lost? I remember the horribly disfigured bodies of my parents. I began to cry knowing that I was the one who killed them this time.

I look ahead and saw the familiar well. Dad I and I use to sit there on the ledges just talking about everything. I seated myself down as I remember each and every conversation I had with him. I wish he was here with me now. I wish both of my parents were here, so they could have led me into a different path than this.

"Mom, Dad... What am I suppose to do now?"

Suddenly I thought those shadow hands were back as they came out of the well. But I was mistaken, they weren't hands they were bats! I freaked out and accidentally fell into the darkness of the well! I hit hard against the bottom of it and rolled down into a slide and ended up inside a barely lit cave! The only light in here was the sunlight coming from the entrance of the cave that's far over there.

My right leg was cut up pretty bad and I my left arm was scraped up along with some parts of my torso. When I got up bats flap their wings wildly as they swarm around me! I was scared and panicking as I thought they were going to attack me. But I realized they were just circling around me. I'm afraid of them, but... Somehow this feels right.

I calm down knowing they weren't going to hurt me. I smiled as I've finally come to a realization. What did my father say before in his letter? Until I've find my true calling right? I smiled as I let the soft tears fall from my eyes. I then walked out of the cave and into the outside of the forest. I'm a little far from the manor but hey, I did say I wanted to get out for some fresh air.

After the long walk back home I met with everyone in the living room. Alfred was serving them snacks and tea before he makes dinner. Once everyone took notice of my presence Ivy asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

I smiled as I said, "Batman."

"What?" said Edward.

"My code name. I want to be called Batman."


End file.
